Sablonvita:Achievementbox
} |arg= } |name=To Honor One's Elders |image=Spell_Holy_AuraMastery |description=Complete the Lunar Festival achievements listed below. |criteria= * * * * * * * * * * |points=30 |reward=Title |type= } |faction=Neutral }} } |arg= } |name=Shafted! |image=INV Ammo Arrow 02 |description=Shoot 10 players with the . |type= } |width=18em }} Purpose Placed in articles that are part of achievements. See the boilerplate for if you need help creating an achievement page. Usage } |arg= } |name= |link= |disambigpage= |description= |criteria= |points= |reward= |faction= |image= |width= |style= |class= |type= } }} Valid Field Entries: Only include the fields that are needed. *'Mode:' Always specify }. *'Arg:' Always specify }. *'Name:' Specify an achievement name. *'Link:' Optionally specify an achievement link *'Disambigpage:' Optionally specify a disambig name for this achievement. *'Description:' Achievement description as it appears in-game. *'Criteria:' Optionally specify details about the criteria of the quest. Recommended to use templates. *'Points:' Optionally specify achievement points. Default is 10. *'Reward:' Optionally specify rewards other than achievement points. *'Faction:' Optionally specify a faction (Horde or Alliance) if this achievement cannot be completed by both Horde and Alliance. *'Image:' Icon image for the achievement. *'Width:' Optionally specify a CSS width (ie 40em, 100%, etc) of the achievement table. Default is auto. *'Style:' Optional CSS style *'Class:' Optional CSS style class *'Type:' } where ' should be one of the following: **General **Quest **Exploration **Player vs. Player **Dungeons & Raids **Professions **Reputation **World Events **Feats of Strength Notes This only supports one achievement currently, I'm not really sure if it needs to support more. 07:08, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :Added and } parameter to specify alliance/horde. 20:49, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Styling It would be nice if someone made it a little prettier, although this does generally fit into the wowwiki theme. I could see the table header being dark brown, yellow letters, and the achievement row being a golden color, or even an image, to match the game images. http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/wrath/features/gameplay/achievements.xml Howbizr (talk) 13:56, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :Have to think how it will look with all the skins. Yellow tends to not do well. It would just be best to use standard colors. 22:03, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Bullets break Points For example: } |arg= } |name=Elders of the Horde |image=Spell Holy SymbolOfHope |description=Honor the Elders which are located in the Horde capital cities. * in Orgrimmar * in Thunder Bluff * in Undercity |points=10 }} : Fixed -- foxlit (talk) 14:55, 19 October 2008 (UTC) : On second thought, since it only presents one achievement at a time, I've changed how it looks to take advantage of that. I also added } which can be passed a page name to link the achievement title to (if they end up having individual pages, it may be easier to simply use }, but that's another discussion). -- foxlit (talk) 15:15, 19 October 2008 (UTC) ::Can you adjust the styling? This really breaks large tables. I have a feeling it's 30em width, but I'm not sure what else you changed. Figure it's faster if you just take a look. This table looked fine a minute ago. :::I tried auto width. Seems better. -Howbizr (talk) 15:29, 19 October 2008 (UTC) } |arg= } |name=Elders of the Eastern Kingdoms |image=Spell Holy SymbolOfHope |description=Honor the Elders which are located in Eastern Kingdoms. * in Kharanos * in Blasted Lands * in Goldshire * in Western Plaguelands * in Zul'Gurub * in Booty Bay * in Thelsamar * in Sentinel Hill * in Burning Steppes * in Flame Crest * in The Hinterlands * in Searing Gorge * in Brill * in The Sepulcher * in Eastern Plaguelands * in Light's Hope Chapel * in Scholomance |points=10 }} Broken icon I don't know if it's the template or the icon. -Howbizr (talk) 18:55, 19 October 2008 (UTC) } |arg= } |name=Frenzied Firecracker |image=INV Misc Bomb 05 |description=Shoot off 10 in 30 seconds or less. |points=10 }} : Icon bug, not a template error. -- foxlit (talk) 20:43, 22 October 2008 (UTC) thumbnailing Alternate look has the same functions as this template, but looks different. Thoughts? 19:59, 22 October 2008 (UTC) : The thing to consider is what the actual template is to be used for -- if this is the infobox/tooltip template, then yes, the /Dev style works (although it's going to be wider than any of our current infoboxes) and looks better at the same time. However, the "Part of the following achievement:" header suggests it's a navigational aid of some sort, probably at the end of some other article, which makes the tooltip style and float somewhat unsuitable for the purpose. : Just have to figure out what we're actually going to use this template for; I'm not quite convinced the current level of detail is useful when using the template as a navbox-style thing. -- foxlit (talk) 20:42, 22 October 2008 (UTC) ::Let me address the "Part of the following achievement". First there are very few articles using this template yet, and I may actually be the primary author of them all. With that in mind, I'm pretty sure Coobra added that header when he created the template for me because in the beginning, I was just enhancing the Brewfest article to add better information about the Brewmaster achievement. However, that Brewfest article is still seriously huge, so in the end I decided against having the achievement in the main article. Ever since then, I've liked that pattern of making achievements their own pages much better. Its very parrallel to the organization of quests. However, I really miss the nice inline icons and mouseovers you get with since there isn't an equivalent for achievements yet. ::So with that in mind, I have just have two objectives I'm trying to push. If someone has the energy and ability, make the achievementlong template, a sister template to questlong, and make some kind of mechanism so we can get mouseovers. If that means using or or whatever, I don't care. I do not have a burning desire to have a float-right toolbox, but if you need one to make the mouseover happen, that's fine. ::The big goal for me is to break up the existing achievements pages, because they are seriously monolithic and cumbersome. The secondary goals are to make it easy to reference achievements inline from other articles, as well as having a place to reference achievement details. Right now your only option is to reference the huge "World Events Achievements" page which sucks. Not to mention, if you wanted to talk strategy for one achievement or another, there's really no space for it, so I think this would help with that regard as well. Thanks for your help guys - can't wait to see this in action. -Howbizr (talk) 20:18, 23 October 2008 (UTC) ::Oh and Ose - how do you feel about the gold colors? -Howbizr (talk) 20:26, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :::Collerz ar kewl. So you want to create pages for every single achievement? It will be a lot of work, but I guess it will be required if the tooltip thing is to work. That brings up the question: should we have pseudo-namespace (prefix) for the achievements like we have with quests? 20:36, 23 October 2008 (UTC) ::::It will take a while (especially if it's just me), but it looks like all of the content is already out there - it just needs broken up into pages. And ya... I think it's probably worth while to move the files I started on to some kind of space. Is "Achievement:" too long, or should we go for something shorter? I think colors would be awesome.. I think just a little bit of gold isn't too offensive, even though most of the site is blue. It helps them stick out as "not a quest" and "not an item" in my mind. -Howbizr (talk) 01:34, 24 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Update: Check out . I used it in the example. I also tried to add some different styles for . -Howbizr (talk) 23:50, 24 October 2008 (UTC) I'm gone a week and look how this template went from blah to BAM! 17:58, 25 October 2008 (UTC) : I'm really excited about it. I'm commenting out the example while I break/fix it. It was murdering this page! I'll bring it back when it's done. -Howbizr (talk) 22:39, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :Update New demo. This is using both of the dev templates. So remaining questions - does it look ready? And should I start switching achievements over to a namespace, or leave as is? -Howbizr (talk) 07:03, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Longest word is split into two lines Any idea how to stop the longest line being split into two lines? Sanderdolphin (talk) 17:30, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :There are ways to stop lines from wrapping, but I'm not seeing any splits. -- 17:36, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :Oh, I see it. -- 17:37, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :Fixed. -- 17:39, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :This is still broken on pages such as Explore Elwynn Forest. Can this be resolved? GLACTURE talk 19:27, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::I see what you mean now. I added width=38em and it looks better now. I couldn't figure out an automatic way to do this, which is why there is the width option. -Howbizr (talk) 13:39, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Promoted I promoted - it seems pretty robust. I'm in the process of switching all the pages over. -Howbizr (talk) 03:51, 29 October 2008 (UTC) : Switch should be complete... -Howbizr (talk) 23:55, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Cross Browser I don't normally use IE 6, but I tried looking at in IE6, and it was pretty good when you were logged in, but it was a disaster otherwise. If a cross-browser compliance guru could check it out the floats and such, that would be awesome. -Howbizr (talk) 01:37, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :Don't use IE6. -- 02:56, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::I'' don't (I was just looking out of curiosity), but I try to be realistic and assume that many people still do... I'd guess it still probably has 20% of the market share, whether I like that or not. -Howbizr (talk) 03:53, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :::There are worse problems with IE6 than that. -- 21:15, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Rename achievement box/tooltip template Should we rename this template to something like , since usually the template for just a simple link would be called to go with similar to and vs. . I suggest this now, so the current usage (which is the exception) doesn't become entrenched.-- Fandyllic (talk · ) 6:11 PM PST 10 Nov 2008 :I'd have to agree, Thats what I thought the original purpose of this template was supposed to be something placed into the article to let players know its part of a certain achievement, but with how it's become an infobox it should be moved to an appropriate template name, be it or , either one is fine. 01:47, 11 November 2008 (UTC) ::Go for it Fandyllic. -Howbizr (talk) 01:47, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :::Renamed to . Gonna start renaming where was used and then change it after all the boxes have been changed. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 1:19 PM PST 12 Nov 2008 ::::The template now just creates a simple link like: (or for a bad link: . If you try to use the template with a name= parameter like you would , you will get something like: . -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 3:11 PM PST 12 Nov 2008 type= } I notice that some of our existing achievement articles use type= and others have type= }, as specified in the documentation. I assume that this is an old vs. new thing. Should we be looking at updating those using the old syntax to use }? I can do this quite easily with pywikipediabot, and I think it's better to do it sooner rather than later, as the number of articles to edit is relatively small right now. If we correct the existing articles, it will remove instances of someone copying the old syntax from an existing article when creating new ones. -- 04:49, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :I can't remember exactly who, and I'm too lazy to look at the history (which is rather annoying with templates), but I think an admin added it in. I really have no idea what that even does, other than I assumed there was a good reason, but ya, the older articles (probably mostly world events) are not all updated. I'd go ahead and bot it, if you don't mind! -Howbizr (talk) 07:11, 21 December 2008 (UTC) ::It's a method of preventing auto-categorisation from a template falling through to another page which transcludes the page using the template. See the recent change to this talk page where I modified to to prevent this talk page being included in Category:World Events achievements. It's not yet a standard, but it might be sometime - see WoWWiki:Template Engineers/Guidelines project. I'll stick it on my todo list, it's not a particularly difficult job if you know your regexps. -- 07:47, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :::Ok, MurphBot has completed its first run on this, 100 articles updated. I'll run it periodically to catch any bad usage in new achievements articles, until we've got most of them in place. -- 19:02, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Looking around, I noticed there are some examples where the boilerplate has not quite been used properly - mode and arg have been left as mode= and arg=, instead of having the comments removed as intended. I'm not sure if it's possible to fix the preload to prevent this, but it's easy for the bot to correct. Pre-change analysis with the bot suggests there's only a small number of pages where this is present, so I'm going ahead with it immediately. Looking further forward, I'll look at detecting examples where those parameters are absent and inserting them, but that's a little more complex. -- 20:54, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :::::And that's the mode and arg parameters added to articles where they were missing. The pattern matching for it is moderately complex, so it's possible that I've missed some examples where the template was being used in an unusual manner, but I think I've probably got most of them. The next thing I've spotted is some usage which isn't wrapped by an wrapper - again that is a relatively complex one to fix. -- 08:34, 23 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Not as bad as I first thought to fix the wrappers, although it's possible I may have missed unusual template usage. 4 examples found and fixed, and I'll also run that script periodically until the achievements are mostly done. -- 09:45, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::I saw some of the changes that were on my watchlist, and they all looked good - some nice catches! Two more thoughts: As for the commented out modes in the preload, I couldn't figure out any other way to make them work correctly. If anyone can fix that, it would be awesome. Also, if you need help with regex, send it my way. I'm not an expert, but I did a lot of it when I was removing social security & credit cards numbers at a client. -Howbizr (talk) 10:48, 23 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I think I've fixed the boilerplate. It took a good bit of fiddling around and reading the MediaWiki docs to figure it out, but the secret seems to be judicious use of to stop the parser interpreting particular things. I'm going to mention it on the pump, and if there are no objections, I'll be fixing the other boilerplates in a similar fashion. -- 23:26, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Thanks for doing the legwork to get that fixed. -Howbizr (talk) 17:23, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ''Indentation break. Just in case anyone is interested, I have published my script containing all the regexps for standardising the usage. See User:MurphBot/Achievementbox. -- 00:52, 28 December 2008 (UTC)